A Whole New World
by CalliopeGalaxy
Summary: Professor McGonagall greets the Granger family and delivers a message to young Hermione.


Title: _A Whole New World_

Characters: _Hermione Granger, Monica Granger, Wendell Granger, Minerva McGonagall_

Pairings: _None_

Prompt: _Beginnings._

Word Count: _Approx. 703_

Rating: _K_

Summary: _Professor McGonagall greets the Granger family and delivers a message to young Hermione. _

Author's Notes: _This is a part of my prompt table challenge. Hermione Granger can easily be said to be my most beloved and favourite character. At times I see a little bit of me in her. I was also semi-shocked once I finished reading the entire series because I realized that Hermione wasn't in Ravenclaw; but I strongly believe she should have been. For this oneshot, I made a lot of her reading and childhood traits similar to mine. Growing up, I didn't have many friends and books were my personal friends; I believe this was the same with Hermione Granger. _

At the young age of eleven, Hermione Granger was a homely girl. She didn't ask her parents for make-up and she didn't ask them for anything that would enhance her looks. However, there was one thing that she did ask for.

The objects of her affections did not make her skin glow and did not calm the bushy hair atop her head. In fact at times, it could give her a headache and bags under her eyes. During the early hours of the morn, Hermione would often be nestled in her bed with a small lamp on by her bedside – ultimately straining her eyes.

Her mother had no idea why her young daughter would want to hurt her beautiful brown eyes or stain her unusual features. Her father gave no indication of stopping her. But Hermione learned at a young age that by spewing various pieces of information out, her parents would buy her more books. It was more knowledge, more friends and more sleepless nights studying the texts of John Milton, Ernest Hemingway, and Shakespeare. Texts of ancient Greek mythology and books upon the spread of Christianity lined her vanity; instead of the make-up her mother desperately wanted her to wear.

Hermione Granger was surprised one warm summer morning when an older woman came to the Granger household. A book was perched in Hermione's hand as her mother led the woman into their homey kitchen. Hermione noticed with an inquisitive smile, that the woman across from her wore an unusual garment of emerald robes. A long slim piece of wood rested at her waist that was contained in some kind of holster.

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall," the woman introduced herself.

"Like the Roman goddess," Hermione added, with a gleeful expression on her face. She was met by the odd stares of her parents before Professor McGonagall gave a slight nod with a smile on her face. "I've read all about her."

"Now, now, Hermione; let the Professor speak," Dr. Wendell Granger, Hermione's father, said.

And there began a magical story about witches and wizards and a school in Scotland for children like her. The Professor spoke about the classes that were taught and the books that Hermione would read. She told the young girl the stories of the Founders and the magical objects she would gain.

Hermione's parents looked quite baffled as they watched the older woman tell a tale. Dr. Monica Granger was the first to recover.

"Are you telling us that Wendell is a descendent of wizards and witches?" Hermione's mother asked hesitantly.

The Professor nodded. Wendell and Monica looked at each other briefly before looking back at the clearly delusional older woman.

"However, there is one thing," Professor McGonagall started. "Miss. Granger has the opportunity to pick from a few schools. It is most encouraged that she attend Hogwarts, as it is a British school."

"Of course, I want to go to Hogwarts." Hermione nodded excitedly. "Oh, I would love to be in Ravenclaw; but Gryffindor and Hufflepuff don't sound bad. Could I be in all of the Houses?"

"How do we know that you aren't playing us for fools?" Wendell pondered, raising an eyebrow.

Professor McGonagall nodded knowingly, "I can understand your doubt. But allow me to demonstrate."

And with that, the Professor plucked the piece of wood from the holster. She swished and flicked the wand, muttering the incantation, "_Wingardium Leviosa_."

The Granger family watched very slowly as the dainty, decorative centerpiece hovered above the kitchen table. They smiled very softly, however Hermione's gleeful expression made the Professor almost laugh.

After the Professor left, Hermione held the brochures made of heavy parchment. Everything was in perfect glossy metallic ink that glittered in the light of her bedroom. She knew that her parents were discussing what they should do. Should they send their one and only daughter to another country? What if it wasn't a safe school? When did they have to go to the place called Diagon Alley? Did Hermione _need_ a wand?

The little eleven year old girl ran her hands over the parchment and then turned to gaze out her window. Hermione Granger knew it would be a whole new world from then on.


End file.
